minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Innards
This was my unexpected pasta which I wrote for no reason. Like all pastas, it's fake. ENJOY. Chapter 1: The Ill Bull Tavern. *Tavern noises* *Image moves to Vindicator named Mazgos* Bartender: Thank you for visiting The Ill Bull tavern. Your drink will cost 5 emeralds. Mazgos: Alright, here is a tip. *Leaves a generous tip* *Rain outside* Mazgos: God damn it. Mors (Evoker): Hey friend, what's the anger for? Mazgos: I have no umbrella Mors, how can I go home without wetting my fucking clothes. Mors: Relax, but first, do you have any intentions to go home at first place. Mazgos: Why the fuck would I have no intentions at first place? Mors: That's because we made an interesting experimentation with humans few weeks ago. Mazgos: You mean the experiment #2353 and #2354, the ones which we captured a few weeks ago? Mors: Yes, we finally created something which could help us conquer those pesky villagers. Mazgos: Sounds interesting. Mors: I will talk about this tomorrow, come at noon near The Ill Bull tavern. Mazgos: Alright friend. Good Night. Mors: Good Night. Chapter 2: Vita Macabre. SECRET ILLAGER HIDEOUT. Karolz (Illager leader): There you are, what took you so long? Mors: Master, there was heavy rain yesterday. Karolz: No excuses! Mors: Y-yes master. Mazgos: Master, what are the results on experimenting with #2353 and #2354? Karolz: Excellent, just what we needed: A villager killing machine. *Vindicators come with two cloaked cages* *Cloaks are uncovered, which shows morbidly disfigured purple humanoids* #2353: Humans! Must..eat..die! *#2353 proceeds to smash cage bars in order to attack Mazgos and Mors, but is tranquilized* Karolz: Be careful with them, as they are still feral after the experiment. Karolz: Ylog, can you provide us with experiment log? Ylog (Evoker): But master, they might not like what we did to humans. *Sweats* Karolz: What! How dare you speak to me like that?! *Evocation fangs surround Ylog* Karolz: Now, either you will apologize, or we will Barbeque you alive? Ylog: S-sorry master, I apologize. Karolz: That's better. Also, you will pay for the damage of floor. Ylog: Yes, here is experimentation log. *Leaves room* Mazgos: Can we now see the log? Karolz: Go ahead. ENTRY LOG - JULY 10TH 2017 - JULY 26TH 2017. July 10th. Today our great master Karolz has ordered us to experiment on these two captured humans, one male and one female. The master has ordered us to inject this purplish liquid in their bodies and to monitor them 24/7 until this liquid mutates them. July 11th. 20 hours after injection, nothing has changed except that their eyes have slight purplish tint, random moments of convulsions are also reported. June 12th. These two humans are starting to sprout yellow claws, the female one has intentionally scratched Axanov the Evoker out of rage, the female was tranquilized shortly after that, his Totem of Undying was also stolen and shortly after that eaten by the female. We decided to not permit anyone to approach the humans in 25 feet radius June 13th. Axanov is unable to work in the experiment due of infections. The male and female are starting to show animal-like behavior, their skin is starting to become purplish. June 14th. Axanov dies due of lung disease. Meanwhile, both humans are starting to show great bodily growth. June 15th. WIP. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villagers Category:Supernatural